Muted
Muted is the 3rd episode of Teen Wolf Season 4. According to the Nielsen Company, approximately 1.5 million people saw the episode upon it's initial airing on MTV. Muted is the lowest rated single episode since July 16, 2012 when Raving drew just 1.3 million viewers. Synopsis Scott's position on the lacrosse team is threatened. Meanwhile, Stilinski investigates a murder. Featured Creature Wendigos Sean is apparently the youngest of a family of Wendigos living in Beacon Hills. Derek describes them as “cannibalistic shapeshifters” and says they’ve not been seen in Beacon Hills for a long time. He suggests Sean’s family (The Walcotts) was well hidden. The Wendigo legend is part of Native American folklore about cannibals. They are said to have a near-insatiable hunger for human flesh. Sean's family kept dozens of human bodies in a freezer hidden inside their home. Full Recap A teen boy (Glenn McCuen) steps out of his house (Victoria Park Pl, Los Angeles) and calls for “Willow.” There is no reply. He goes back inside and shouts to his mother that he can’t find “her” (Willow). There is no reply inside the house. He goes room to room downstairs. He turns out the lights in each before heading to the second floor and going to bed. As he is turning out his desk lamp he notices dirty paw prints on the carpet. He looks under the bed and sees his cat “Willow” peering back. He brings down the desk lamp to get a better look and sees the cat is covered in blood. Outside his bedroom door, he hears screams and shouts – walking out into the hall he sees a shadowy figure (Joseph Gatt) with a tomahawk, dripping with blood. He runs back inside and slams the door just as the tomahawk head slams through it. He dashes to the bathroom and rummages through drawers looking for a weapon. We hear the door from the hall to his bedroom give way and the vintage glass crystal doorknob turns. The shadowy assailant wears a small keyboard on his arm – he types on it and words issue from an unseen speaker. The computer voice addresses the boy as “Sean” and explains that his whole family is dead. He asks if Sean would like to die like them – begging for life – or to go out fighting. He then advises Sean to wrap his hand in a towel and break the mirror so that he can use one of the shards as a weapon. The attacker hears glass break within and kicks through the door – Sean has broken a window and can be seen running away from the house on the street below. The attacker steps into the light from outside and we can see he has no mouth, just smooth skin from his nose to his chin. It is now a week after Derek returned to Beacon Hills from Mexico. He and Peter are in the loft discussing hiring Braeden to track down Kate. They haggle over the price which Peter says is too high but Braeden points out that they are paying her to go against The Calaveras who have also paid her to find Kate. That level of danger, going against the hunters, comes at a much higher price. Derek stares at the reflection of his own eyes in a pair of sunglasses but speaks up to say they’ll pay Braeden’s ask to find Kate and the mercenary leaves. Peter wants to find Kate in order to find their bonds. Peter says they need the money because his resume is out of date. As Peter becomes upset about getting robbed he grabs Derek’s shoulder. Derek spins and grabs his arm. Derek’s eyes glow yellow as he growls at his uncle. Peter has apparently not seen Derek wolf out since his transformation from teen back to adult (see 117). He is surprised by the yellow eyes. Derek says he doesn’t know what happened to them and is willing to pay to find out. At Beacon Hills High School Lacrosse Field (Woodley Park, Van Nuys), Stiles is reassuring Scott that he is still “Team Captain” because he got his “grades up just like Coach told you to” (see Master Plan). Scott says he’s texted Chris Argent about Kate’s return but the former hunter hasn’t gotten back in touch. He would have called but says he can’t afford a phone call to France (see The Divine Move). Stiles commiserates about a lack of funds, pointing out his own unpaid medical bills for an MRI (see Riddled), and his stay at Eichen House (see Echo House). Stiles says they have big problems, “117 million” problems, but lacrosse isn’t one of them. Scott disagrees pointing out the freshman player at goal (Dylan Sprayberry) who is not letting anything past him during the early morning practice. Another student (Mason Dye) congratulates “Liam” on his performance and says he might just be the team’s first freshman captain. Stiles decides that he and Scott need to practice before tryouts. At 7AM Melissa McCall and a new doctor (Todd Williams) are discussing Beacon Hills Hospital’s financial troubles after a “bizarre amount of damage” (see The Overlooked, Riddled etc). He says the insurance won’t pay and they say cutbacks in the nursing staff and possibly pediatrics are on the horizon. The doctor says they’ll have time to discuss it later, he urges Melissa to go home and get some sleep. At that moment, Sean arrives at the Emergency Room door. He pushes it open and leaves a bloody handprint on the glass. He collapses to the tiled floor. Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski are examining the body of Sean’s mom in the hospital morgue. She suffered deep lacerations across her upper torso. The Sheriff explains that Sean’s father and older brother were killed in similar manner. Melissa says the wounds weren’t caused by “claws and fangs” the Sheriff adds that the Medical Examiner says the weapon was some sort of ax. Both parents seem relieved that they won’t have to call in their boys to help for this non-supernatural investigation. Kira is freaking out a bit. She found a “For Sale” sign on her house on her way out to go to school. Her mother explains that their stay in Beacon Hills was only temporary and that they are trying to sell the house to move back to New York. Kira makes excuses for them to stay, starting with her father’s “important” job as a high school History teacher. Mr. Yukimura points out that he was a Professor at Columbia University before they moved out west. Mrs. Yukimura guesses correctly that Kira is really worried about leaving Scott but the teen denies this. Her mom points out that Scott wasn’t Kira’s first boyfriend and he won’t be her last. Kira sighs and says “He’s not my boyfriend.” In the locker room, Stiles confronts Liam about his performance on the field at practice – probing to find out if Liam has a supernatural advantage. Liam is oblivious to his meaning and explains that he transferred from Devenford Prep. Scott is listening to Liam’s heart rate and realizes he is lying. He guesses correctly that Liam got kicked out of his former school. Liam says he learned the game from his stepfather who apparently made Team Captain when he was a sophomore (just like Scott). Malia gets to math class, sees the complicated algebra on the board, and immediately turns around and leaves the room. Stiles catches her in the hallway and takes her back to class. She protests that she doesn’t understand why they have to take math. Stiles explains it’s so they can figure out the right amount to tip in restaurants. Lydia, disgusted by this answer, explains that math is also good for “less important things like medicine, economics, engineering.” The teacher (Rahnuma Panthaky) asks for volunteers to come up to the board to work out some problems in front of the class. She calls on Malia who points out that she did not volunteer. The teacher calls her up anyway. Malia turns and growls at Stiles. We get just a partial look at Malia’s math problem “ = (x-15)2 = x2-30x-225” where she is trying to solve for “x”. Lydia sees Malia struggling and supplies her with the answer which is “x = 25.” Lydia asks if Malia went over the notes she gave her before class. Malia says she did but did not understand them. She has become so stressed about the math problem her claws are out. She doesn’t realize until Lydia tells her to put them away. At 11:22 AM, Stiles gets a “Beacon Hills News Alert” on his phone. It reads “TRIPLE HOMICIDE, DEVELOPING…” He tells Scott after class but his friend already knows because Melissa called him earlier. Stiles is ready to leave school to go investigate but Scott reminds him that they have “Econ” in five minutes. Stiles still wants to go but Scott points out that their parents want them to stay out of it while Kira suggests they let the adults handle it. Stiles says he’s never heard anything so irresponsible in his life and stalks off. Scott tells Kira he’ll have time to discuss “that thing you wanted to talk about” after lacrosse tryouts. She says sure to which Scott responds with a “Great - see you then” and a quick peck of a kiss on the lips. Kira looks stunned. Scott rushes to class, grabs a desk, and sits down. Only then does he realize that he just spontaneously kissed Kira and he too looks stunned. In a dark room, the man with no mouth (The Mute) is sitting in front of a computer screen. He removes a small metal plug or stopper from a hole in the side of his neck, breath sounds come from the opening. He then sticks a tube into the hole and a dark, viscous liquid begins to run down the tube and up into him. He swallows loudly as the fluid is pumped into his throat. On the screen a complex array of code scrolls endlessly. At the Sheriff’s Station, Stilinski orders Deputy Parrish not to enter the crime scene. The younger man protests and says it feels like they’re missing something. Stilinski agrees and says Agent McCall is bringing in an expert from Quantico (FBI Headquarters) who specializes in “this kind of thing.” Parrish thinks he means the US Marshal who is already at the station. We then see Braeden flashing a Marshal’s badge and collecting a copy of the case file. In the locker room after school, Scott is explaining to Stiles about the peck he gave Kira in the hall. He says it was their first kiss since their “actual first kiss” (see De-Void). Scott says he "did but didn't" kiss her. He says it was the kind of kiss you give your grandmother when you’re 5 years old. Stiles describes it as a “chaste” kiss. Scott says it’s now “all weird” and says maybe he should text her – Stiles advises against texting. Coach blows his whistle and explains that it’s “an open tryout today” meaning all slots on the team are open. He says it’s a rebuilding season and points out they don’t have Jackson Whittemore and Isaac Lahey. He says Greenberg, the one player he’d hoped to get rid of, was “held back, again.” Scott approaches the Coach to ask about his position as Captain but never actually says it. Coach is non-committal saying only that he’s “on the team.” Liam is close by listening to the exchange. During tryouts Liam continues to dominate. He is the fastest runner – while Stiles comes in panting and collapses in last place. He only half-jokingly suggests that Liam is a “Werecheetah” as he gasps for breath. Scott says the kid is “just that good.” He then takes Stiles off to the side of the field where he can “puke.” Malia and Kira are in the stands watching tryouts. Kira has a lacrosse stick and toys with it while watching the boys. Malia points out that Kira smells stressed saying she “reeks of anxiety and it is distracting.” Kira explains quickly that she is worried that her relationship with Scott was “never much of a thing” and she wants it to be more. Stiles is struggling on the field and gets laughed at by his teammates while Liam seems to dominate in whichever position he finds himself. Scott is also performing poorly. He says he’s not using his enhanced werewolf agility because it would be cheating. Stiles says “human” Scott is sucking. Coach has Scott and Stiles cover goal with the long sticks for “two on ones” which means they have to stop players from advancing toward the goal. The boys get into a rhythm, successfully blocking all comers. The coach is proud – he says Scott and Stiles are like “sons to me.” Kira is getting into the play, Malia is also catching on to what’s going on. When it’s Liam’s turn, he manages to get past both of them with a bob and twist move. Malia comes to the defense of Scott and Stiles, standing and yelling from the stands that Liam’s success was just luck. She screams for a “do over” but the coach says there are no do overs in practice. She then shouts “10 bucks on Scott and Stiles” and the coach is instantly interested saying “I’ll take that action” and ordering Liam to go again. On his second run, Scott goes under Liam and flips him over. He is laid out on the field in obvious pain but struggles to get to his feet insisting that he is okay. Scott and Stiles take him to the nurse. Frustrated, Coach picks up a ball and throws it toward the stands. It flies straight at Malia’s head but Kira leans the stick over and catches it just before it strikes. Coach yells for her to “throw it back” and she does, hitting him in the breadbasket and knocking the wind out of him. He is impressed and asks if she’s ever played lacrosse. Deputy Parrish is sitting outside the crime scene at Sean’s house going through the case file. He glances up at the front door and sees a figure walk past inside. He enters, gun drawn, and demands that whoever it is “show yourself”. Lydia steps out from the parlor. Derek flips through the case file back at his loft. Braeden is changing clothes. He says it doesn’t sound like Kate since the killer used an ax. She corrects him and says the killer used a “military tomahawk.” Derek says that detail is not in the report and asks if Braeden plans to tell him what else she knows – she says “not yet” because she really doesn’t know much. She says the people she needs to talk to don’t talk to people like Derek. She says he will just have to trust her. He says he doesn’t even know her. She responds by saying that she knows him and knows “what you really want.” She continues that Derek wants what Kate stole from him, she then quotes something in an (as yet) unidentified language that translates as “the true nature of someone is reflected in the eyes” she says in Derek’s case it is the color of his eyes. Derek says she has a week to find Kate. Scott runs out of the locker room to explain to Kira that he has to take Liam to the hospital. Kira says they can talk later. Scott tries to apologize for the “thing” he did in the hallway. He says he didn’t want to make it awkward or weird and apologizes again. He then dashes back into the locker room leaving Kira looking unhappy. Scott comes back out of the locker room and rushes to her saying he’s not sorry. He grabs her and kisses her deeply and passionately. Lydia tells Parrish she would try to explain her being at the crime scene but that she’s never gotten a satisfactory explanation herself. Parrish has apparently heard about Lydia showing up at other murder scenes. He suggests that maybe she is psychic. She demurs saying he can’t possibly believe in such things. Parrish says he’d like to say he doesn’t believe in anything but keeps an open mind. Lydia’s powers kick in – she begins to hear the whispers and sees the shapes of screaming people in the wood grain of the wainscoting. She pushes on the wood panel and it opens. Cold condensation drifts out from behind the wall. Parrish draws his gun as Lydia opens the panel further revealing a thick metal door attached to the wood. They both enter and find themselves between the inner and outer walls of the house in a narrow corridor. At the end of the passage, there is an opening curtained by plastic. They pass through into a very large room. Parrish flips on the light and sees they’re in a large freezer with dozens of plastic covered objects hanging from the ceiling. He says it looks like a “game locker” suggesting that hunters might have one to store their kills. He unzips one of the plastic bags and discovers a human corpse inside. At hospital, an uneaten plate of peas, carrots, and potatoes sits untouched on a tray in Sean’s room. Melissa is checking his pulse and asks if he’s sure he doesn’t want something to eat but the boy refuses. She tells him to let her know if he needs anything and reminds him the deputy is right outside. She emerges from his room to find Scott, Stiles and Liam at the Emergency Room counter. Melissa wheels Liam away. Stiles says he has to go study with Malia but before he leaves he reminds Scott that Liam’s injury isn’t Scott's fault. Stiles says if Scott had put even a little werewolf strength into the hit – Liam’s body would be in two halves. Scott still feels guilty saying if he hadn’t been so concerned about losing his place as Captain, Liam wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Stiles says it’s okay for Scott to want something for himself once in a while – he says it’s only human to want. Mrs. Yukimura has put out a buffet for their “open house” but no one has shown up. The flyers for their house say the list price is $659,000 and gives the address “17106 Sate Blvd - Beacon Hills, CA 95921” the phone number provided for “Beacon Hills Realty” is 555-2333. Mr. Yukimura comes in carrying the pieces of what was the “For Sale” sign. Kira has apparently sliced it up. Kira is in her room practicing with a lacrosse stick, spinning it like her sword when her mother shouts her name. She smiles and spins around bringing the stick down with a “woosh.” At Stiles house, he and Malia are studying math. Malia gives up, slams the book shut, jumps on top of Stiles and starts kissing him. Stiles insists they get back to study – then they can “go back to that, lots of that.” At his questioning, Malia explains her highlighter system. Green is for the things she understands. Yellow is for “I’m working on it.” Red means “I have no clue.” She says she’s mostly using red. Stiles realizes this is the same system he uses with colored string in his detective work (see Galvanize). He smiles at the thought and kisses her. Malia says she doesn’t get how math is so hard for her but easy for the rest of them. Stiles says it’s because they use Lydia’s notes. Malia says her notes make no sense and when Stiles looks through the notebook he realizes Lydia didn’t write out math at all. It looks like gibberish but is actually similar to the computer code we saw The Mute looking at earlier in the show. The new Doctor who was with Melissa early this morning is checking Liam’s ankle. Through their conversation it becomes clear that the doctor is Liam’s stepfather. He says an x-ray will be required to determine the level of injury. Liam feels the injury is his fault for going up against two juniors, one of whom was the captain of the team. Scott is listening outside as Liam’s dad reminds him to play smart not hard. The boy is afraid his stepfather is mad at him but the doctor brushes it off. He says Liam’s mom will be mad at her husband for getting Liam into lacrosse in the first place. Lydia calls Scott. She sounds panicked as she tells him to get to the hospital and find the survivor, Sean Walcott. Melissa stops in to tell Sean that the sheriff is on his way and he needs to wake up. Sean is on the floor eating the intestines of the deputy that had been guarding his room. He says he couldn’t help it because he was ”so hungry.” He looks up revealing shining white eyes and double rows of sharp teeth. Scott races to find Sean. The elevator shuts before he can reach it - he takes off down the hall. Sean rises to his feet and attacks Melissa as she runs for the hall. She screams as he drags her back toward the room. Scott growls from the other end of the hall. He runs and tackles Sean, knocking him to the ground. They wrestle a bit before Sean gets his leg up and kicks Scott off – showing super strength as Scott flies back and crashes into the wall. Scott rushes to check on his mom – she’s shaken up but otherwise fine. Melissa tells her son to “go get that son of a bitch.” Scott growls and takes off. Hearing Melissa’s screams, Liam limps out of his room finding the hallway deserted. Sean, covered in blood, walks up and grabs Liam. Scott sees blood in the stairwell and hears Liam shout. He races up to the roof where he finds Sean holding Liam in a choke hold near the edge of the building. Scott begs Sean to stop, he says whatever he is and whatever he needs, they can help him. Sean says “Wendigos don’t need help – we need food!” Liam manages to twist out of the choke hold and faces Sean. Scott leaps several feet in the air and lands near the edge of the roof. Sean throws Liam over the edge and turns to face Scott. The werewolf shoves him aside and moves to save the boy from going over the side of the building. Sean attacks Scott pinning his arms back while Liam struggles to hold onto the ledge. As the boy begins to slip, without a free hand to help, Scott bites down on Liam’s arm to keep him from falling. At that moment The Mute hatchets Sean in the back killing him. Scott helps Liam scramble up to safety. The boy clutches his now bleeding arm. Scott’s bite is visible and apparently very painful. Before he leaves the roof, The Mute turns to Scott and places a “shush” finger across where his mouth should be. Soundtrack DJ Fresh vs Jay feat. Ms. Dynamite – Dibby Dibby Sound : Liam shows off his lacrosse skills Deniz Koyu – Ruby (Original Mix) : Kira & Malia discuss boys on the bleachers during lacrosse tryouts NOONE – No Defense Remix : Liam dominates the field during lacrosse tryouts Savant – Stargate : Scott & Stiles play very poorly at lacrosse tryouts Jetfire – Work : Stiles & Scott most improved players during lacrosse tryouts. Vancouver Sleep Clinic – Stakes : Scott & Kira kiss in the hallway The Miracals – I Could Love You More : Malia & Stiles studying together Gallery Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted bloody kitty.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted The Mute shadow.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Tomahawk ax detail.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Sean.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted The Mute Keyboard.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted The Mute first look.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Braeden negotiates.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Derek refelcts.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Derek growls at Peter.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Peter surprised.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Derek and Peter.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Melissa and Sheriff morgue.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Kira For Sale.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Liam Locker Room.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Liam Scott Stiles locker room.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Malia math growl at Stiles.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Lydia helps Malia.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Malia Lydia Math problem.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Stiles text alert news.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Kira shocked by Scott's kiss.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Scott shocked by his Kira kiss.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted The Mute feeding tube.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted The Mute computer screen.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Coach locker room.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Stiles exhausted.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Kira's catch.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted crime scene photos.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Parrish investigates.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Derek and Braden in the loft.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Braeden in the loft.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Scott and Kira really kiss.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Lydia and Parrish in murder house.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted wall scream details.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Sean's Game Locker.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Stiles and Malia study highlighters.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Lydia's Math notes.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Liam and his Stepfather.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Sean Wendigo.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Scott wolf on the roof.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Scott leap Liam and Sean struggle.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Liam over the edge.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Scott bites Liam to keep him from falling.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted The Mute Shhhhh.png Video Episode 403 Recap Episodes List Category:Episodes Category:Season 4